Immortal
The Immortals are a race of cultivators living in True Morning Dao World. They have occupied a third of the galaxy in it. They were divided between Immortals and Evil Immortals. Immortals were led by Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors. The three Sovereigns belonged to the Evil Sect, whereas the five Emperors come from various Immortal sects.Ch. 642 They are the main enemies of the Berserkers. About Evil Sect was one of the greatest forces of Evil Immortals. Other three great sects were Great Leaf Immortal Sect, Hidden Dragon Sect and Sky Mist Dao. Immortals differ greatly from Shamans or Berserkers. They can be recognized at first glance, because their presence was completely different.Ch. 370 Background After Lie Shan Xiu became the first God of Berserkers, he was the first person to walked out of the Yin Death Region into Bright Yang Region shocking many in True Morning Dao World. He killed many Immortals and enslaved the rest.Ch. 726 He made the powerful Immortals and other races and tribes prostrate to the Berserker Tribe.Ch. 398 The Immortals had not dared to step into the Land of Berserkers when the First God of Berserkers was still around, because the Berserkers were too strong at that time. The laws in the world of Berserkers had inconceivable level. Even powerful Immortals who had reached the Third Step would instantly find themselves only able to bring out the power of those in Ascendance when they arrived in the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 691 Many years after disappearance of the First God of Berserkers, Immortals couldn't accept existence of another God of Berserkers. Millions of them had descended to the Land of Berserkers, when they attacked Great Yu and the Second God of Berserkers. Those Immortals might have won that battle, but if they factored in the price they'd had to pay, then it could only be considered as a pyrrhic victory. Chi Shan Po's body was torn limb to limb into five parts, which were buried in the five continents of divided Land of Berserkers. The Immortals had been in a state of recovery for many years after that.Ch. 323 Ch. 566 Ch. 690 Di Tian found there a pair of babies. One of them was dead and the other alive.Ch. 403 Later, Immortals were using Su Ming's physical body to activate the Rune that allow them to descend to the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 733 Lie Shan Xiu left behind priceless treasures in the world of Berserkers to protect his people and the Berserkers' law, which was much stronger than all his various priceless treasures. This law was also Yin Death Region's law. Under this law, all those who descended to the world would find their power weakened without bounds.Ch. 683 Descend to the Land of Berserkers was required a lot of Immortals' resources. Those coming to the Land of Berserkers were warned to not reveal their presence as Immortals there, because of the Sacred Vessels of Berserkers. There were two Immortals in the last several thousands years, who did not believe in the mysteries of this land and revealed their power, bringing death upon themselves.Ch. 392 Sacred Vessels of Berserker Tribe have shocking powers and when they descend, they make Immortals tremble in fear. If Immortals wanted to reveal their presence and use their full power, they needed to have Celestial Maidens by their side. Ch. 398 Celestial Maidens are specially trained Immortals, who have an ability to cover up the Berserkers’ heavens. They use a drop of blood from a small white bottle they carry.Ch. 395 Over many years, Immortals created branches of some of their sects in the Land of Berserkers. In South Morning their presence wasn't big and they mostly infiltrated various tribes.Ch. 397 They were also influencing Shamans.Ch. 369 In Eastern Wastelands, the presence of Immortals were much bigger. They occupied most of the continent, forcing Berserker tribes into hiding.Ch. 662 One of the reasons of invasion were orders from Dao Chen about Great Barren Cauldron. Immortals found Eastern Wastelands Tower, which was suppose to hold it.Ch. 619 History Book 3 While looking for Eastern Wastelands Tower, Immortals decided to make Eastern Wastelands continent ram into the Land of South Morning. After that catastrophe, Eastern Wastelands Tower descended. Then branches of Immortals sects fought against Evil Immortals for the control ovver it.Ch. 644 During the battle, Su Ming reached Berserker Soul Realm, after gaining Berserker's kismet, because of his hatred towards Di Tian.Ch. 660 He slaughtered many Immortals and finally reached first realm of Second Step, Life Matrix. He vowed to dye Immortals' sky red.Ch. 707 Berserkers risen up thanks to him and killed all Immortals and destroyed their sects in the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 714 Book 4 Immortals of many sects formed the Union with Phoenix Sect and other races. They started a war against Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 940 Ch. 944 Book 5 After many years of war, half of True Morning Dao World was occupied by the Immortals' Union. Immortals were allied to force from the 180 Expanse Cosmoses from Saint Defier. They have mastered another method of cultivation, and their levels of cultivation have increased by leaps and bounds.Ch. 1059 Only after Dynasts passed their trials, Morning Dao Sect made greater effort in the war.Ch. 1118 When One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded, a gap was created between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. In the Bright Yang Region many cultivators from the Immortal’s Union were killed.Ch. 1137 Remaining cultivators from Morning Dao Sect or the Immortals' Union had only survival in mind.Ch. 1142 The remnants of the Immortals' Union formed South Union.Ch. 1180 Cultivation Like all other races seen in Pursuit of Truth's setting, Immortals have their own Cultivation method. First Step *Qi Condensation - Equal to Blood Solidification *Foundation Establishment - Equal to Awakening *Core Formation - Equal to Bone Sacrifice *Nascent Soul - Equal to Berserker Soul *Soul Formation - Equal to Early Berserker Soul *Soul Transformation - Equivalent to Mid Berserker Soul *Ascendant - Equal to Late Berserker Soul *Great Circle Ascendant - Equal to Great Completion Berserker Soul *Illusory Yin - Equal to half a step into Life Cultivation *Yang Corporeal Yang - Equal to half a step into Life Cultivation Second Step and Beyond Cultivation stages in Second Step are the same as standard in the Four Great True Worlds. Trivia *Their race's name "Immortals" can be alternatively translated to Celestials. **They are from the same Celestial race seen in Renegade Immortal, which takes place Epochs after Pursuit of Truth and on a separate continent , hence they are a completely different group. **Their Cultivation method is also the same one from Renegade Immortal, likely because it's the race's standard, but this particular group utilizes the standard Four True Worlds Cultivation method shared by numerous races at the Second Step and above, whereas the Renegade Immortal group does not and their Cultivation method even reigns dominant in their homeland. Reference List Category:Races Category:Immortals